helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakazawa Yuko
|Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Fukuchiyama, Kyoto, Japan |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Japanese Pop, Enka |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 1997-present |Row 6 title = Label |Row 6 info = Zetima |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Morning Musume, Akagumi 4, H.P. All Stars, Puripuri Pink, Afternoon Musume, Dream Morning Musume |Row 8 title = Website |Row 8 info = Hello! Project.com |Row 9 title = Family |Row 9 info = Husband, Daughter}} Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子) born June 19, 1973 is a Japanese pop singer, actress, and TV-personality, best known as one of the original members of the all-female Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Currently, she is a solo artist within UP-FRONT CREATE. She is a part of Dream Morning Musume. Biography ]] 1997 Nakazawa Yuko was one of five runners-up in a 1997 talent contest for a new Japanese rock idol. After the contest, musician and producer Tsunku offered Nakazawa and the four other runners-up (Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya, and Fukuda Asuka) the chance to be taken under his wing under one condition: they must sell 50,000 CDs of their debut song "Ai no Tane" within five days. The quintet accomplished that task in four and thus Morning Musume was born. The group has since grown increasingly popular and is infamous for its fluctuating lineup, with members leaving and joining frequently. 1998 In 1998, shortly after Morning Musume's formation, Nakazawa began a solo career, beginning with enka styled songs. She gradually moved to a more pop sound, but has recently gone back to enka with her eleventh single, "Urara." Her solo work has allowed her voice to shine in a way it rarely did in Morning Musume, as she mostly sung harmonies with only a few solo lines. 2000 Nakazawa has been a regular featured singer on Hello! Project's "Folk Songs" series. She was also placed in Akagumi 4 in Hello! Project's 2000 summer shuffles. 2001 Being the oldest of the 1st generation of Morning Musume — she was 24 at the time of formation and nearly 28 upon leaving the group — Nakazawa held the role of the group's leader until her graduation on April 15, 2001. She has cited her reasons for leaving as being her age (she was 14 years older than the youngest member of the troupe, then 13-year-old Kago Ai, at the time of her departure) and her desire to pursue other things by the time she was 30. 2004 She participated in H.P. All Stars along with most of the rest of Hello!Project. 2005 In Hello!Project's 2005 summer shuffles she was placed in Puripuri Pink. On April 11, 2005, she became a performer of Tchunen, a TV program on Mainichi Broadcasting System, on Mondays. 2007 Since then, Nakazawa has done some work in Japanese dramas such as Beauty 7 and Home Maker, performed in various plays, and continued in her solo singing career at a steady pace with reasonable success. She still works closely with Morning Musume and hosted their weekly show Hello! Morning (first regularly, then occasionally), until its end in early 2007. 2008 It was announced on October 19, 2008 by Hello! Project that Nakazawa, along with the rest of Elder Club will graduate from Hello! Project on March 31, 2009. 2009 On February 1, 2009, during the “Hello Pro Award ’09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~” concert held at Yokohama Arena, Nakazawa passed on her leadership position in Hello! Project to Takahashi Ai of Morning Musume. 2010 Nakazawa Yuko was the special guest for Morning Musume’s first performance in Paris at Japan Expo on July 2, 2010. In September 2010, She joined a unit called Afternoon Musume (along with some others from Dream Morning Musume: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki) that specializes in promoting Georgia Coffee drinks. 2011 On January 28, 2011, It was announced that Nakazawa was part of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume and that they will be releaseing the groups first album, called "Dreams. 1", on April 20th, 2011. On August, 2011. it was announced that Nakazawa will be in a movie titled “TWILIGHT FILE 8: Fighting Okan” On December 6, 2011 It was announced she would be getting married in next Spring. Nakazawa will move to Fukuoka to be with her husband. Although Nakazawa will continue pursuing her career, her activities will be reduced since she will be travelling back and forth between Tokyo and Fukuoka. However, she is willing to participate in special concerts or events as much as she can. 2012 On March 31, she announced that she registered her marriage, but the ceremony hasn't taken place. On June 19, on her birthday live, Nakazawa announced she is 5 months pregnant. On November 25, Nakazawa gave birth to a baby girl. 2013 In May, it was announced Nakazawa would release an essay book titled Musume. kara Haha e (From a Musume to a mother) on June 19th. On October 1, Nakazawa, along with many other UP-FRONT PROMOTION members were transferred to UP-FRONT CREATE. On December 31, Nakazawa participated in the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ and performed with other OG members Profile *'Birth name:' Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子) *'Stage name:' Nakazawa Yuko (中澤ゆうこ) (for solo releases from 1998-2001) *'Legal name:' TBA *'Date married:' April 1, 2012 *'Family:' Husband, Daughter *'Nickname:' Yuu-chan, “Big Sis”, Misoji (Three Decades Old) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Fukuchiyama, Kyoto, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 159 cm (5’2.6″) *'Hello! Project Status:' **1997-09-07: Member **1997-09-07: Morning Musume Member **2001-04-15: Graduated From Morning Musume **2009-03-31: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **1997-09-07: Member **2013-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT CREATE *'UP-FRONT CREATE Status:' **2013-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Hobbies:' Map driving * Western Zodiac: Gemini * Eastern Zodiac: Ox * Charm point: Nose *'Habits:' Bites tongue when asleep, Stretching top lip, touching bangs * Fears: Natural disasters, live broadcasts * Something she can't handle: Seeing people cry * Most used emoticon: :heartbeat: * Strengths: "I'm easily impassioned" * Weaknesses: Short temper, easily * Favorite movies: "Phenomenon", "Legally Blonde", "City of Angels", "Shuri" * Favorite book: "Angel's Egg" *'Favorite phrase:' “Survival of the fittest…” *'Favorite color:' Purple *'Favorite flowers:' Cherry blossoms *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite food:' Squid, boiled fresh white rice *'Disliked food:' Bananas, tomatoes, miso soup with bean curd and onions * Favorite clothes: Miniskirts * Favorite song: "Tokyo Bijin" *'Past Units:' **Morning Musume (1997 - 2001) *'Shuffle Units:' **Akagumi 4 (2000) **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Puripuri Pink (2005) *'Current Units:' **Afternoon Musume (2010-) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-) **M-Line (2009-Present) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Ai no Tane *Morning Coffee *Summer Night Town *Daite HOLD ON ME! *Memory Seishun no Hikari *Manatsu no Kousen *Furusato *LOVE Machine *Koi no Dance Site *Happy Summer Wedding *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 Akagumi 4 *Akai Nikkichou H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Puripuri Pink *Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly Discography ''For releases as a member of Morning Musume, please see the ''Morning Musume Discography. Albums *1998.12.12 Nakazawa Yuko Dai Isshou (中澤ゆうこ 第一章) *2004.07.22 Dai Nisshou ~Tsuyogari~ (第二章～強がり～) Best Albums *2008.12.10 Legend Singles *1998.08.05 Karasu no Nyoubou (カラスの女房) *1998.12.02 Odaiba Moonlight Serenade (with Takayama Gen) (お台場ムーンライトセレナー*デ) *1999.06.09 Junjou Koushinkyoku (純情行進曲) *2000.07.12 Shanghai no Kaze (上海の風) *2001.02.15 Kuyashi Namida Porori (悔し涙ぽろり) *2001.08.01 Futari Gurashi (二人暮し) *2002.08.28 Tokyo Bijin (東京美人) *2003.05.21 GET ALONG WITH YOU *2004.02.11 Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta / Nagaragawa no Hare (元気のない子守唄／長良川の晴れ) *2004.05.26 DO MY BEST *2006.09.27 Urara (うらら) *2007.10.10 Danna-sama (だんな様) Compilations/Other *2000.04.26 Hello! Project - Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) (#11 Junjou Koushinkyoku) *2001 Yu.u.wa.ku (ゆ・う・わ・く) (fanclub CD) *2001.04.18 Various - Together! -Tanpopo, Petit, Mini, Yuko- (Together! -タンポポ・プッチ・ミニ・ゆうこ-) (#4 Kuyashi Namida Porori, #9 Shanghai no Kaze, #12 Akai Nikkichou (by Nakazawa Version)) *2001.12.19 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) (#11 Futari Gurashi) *2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) (#9 Tokyo Bijin) *2003.02.19 Minimoni - Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! Original Soundtrack (ミニモニ。じゃムービーお菓子な大冒険！オリジナルサウンドトラック) (#3 Watashi wa Kono Yo de Ichiban Bijin) *2003.12.17 Hello! Project - Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) (#14 GET ALONG WITH YOU) *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) (#10 DO MY BEST) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) (#12 Urara) Group Songs *2011.04.20 Mikan (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki, and Kusumi Koharu) *2011.04.20 Morning Coffee (2011 Dreamusu Ver.) (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, and Yaguchi Mari) *2011.04.20 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, and Yaguchi Mari) DVDs *2002.11.27 Nakazawa Yuko Single M Clips 1 (中澤裕子シングルMクリップス①) *2003.01.22 Shinshi wa Mini ga Osuki! at studio DREAM MAKER *2006.xx.xx Nakazawa Yuko FC Tour In Hokkaidou *2007.10.10 Type-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LIVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ *2008.??.?? Nakazawa Yuko Songs & Monologues ~Aki no Yonaga no Hitori goto~ *2008.??.?? Nakazawa Yuko Special Christmas Live 2007 ~Blanche~ Works TV Programs *2001-2002 Idol wo Sagase! (アイドルをさがせ!) (as MC) *2000 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *2000 Friday Night wa Onegai! Morning (フライデーナイトはお願い!モーニング) *2000-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー!モーニング。) *2001-2004 M no Mokushiroku (Mの黙示録) (as MC) *2001-2005 Osaka Hatsu Genki Dash!DOYAH (大阪発元気ダッシュ!DOYAH) (as MC) *2002-2003 Hello Land (ハローランド) *2003 NHK Junior Special (NHKジュニアスペシャル) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005-2006 Cchu~nen! (っちゅ〜ねん!) *2006 Chichin Puipui (ちちんぷいぷい) *2005-2006 Morita Kazuyoshi Hour: Waratte Ii to mo! (森田一義アワー 笑っていいとも!) *2010 Iki da ne! Watashi no Tokyo Jikan (イキだね!わたしの東京時間) *2010-2011 Geki ☆ Otoboke plus (激☆音ボケ plus) *2010-2011 Tsuuhan Bijin Trend Collection (通販美人 Trend Collection) *2011 Daredemo Dekiru Hajimete no Kirie (誰でもできる はじめての切り絵) TV Dramas *1998 Taiyo Musume to Umi (太陽娘と海) *2001 Beauty 7 (ビューティ7) *2001 Mukai Arata no Doubutsu Nikki ~Aiken Rossinante no Sainan~ (向井荒太の動物日記～愛犬ロシナンテの災難～) *2002 Ginza no Koi (ギンザの恋) *2002 Gokusen (ごくせん) *2003 Densetsu no Madame (伝説のマダム) *2004 Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 3, 4 & 5(こちら本池上署) *2004 Home Maker (ほーむめーかー) *2007 Getsuyou Golden (月曜ゴールデン) *2009 Tokumei Kakarichou Tadano Hitoshi SP (特命係長 只野仁 シーズン4突入スペシャル) *2009 Doyou Wide Gekijou (土曜ワイド劇場「火災調査官・紅蓮次郎」) (as Tanashi Kozue) *2010 Matsumoto Seichou Drama Special: Kiri no Hata (松本清張ドラマスペシャル・霧の旗) (as Otsuka Yoshiko) *2011 Sakura Shinjuu (さくら心中) (as Takakura Akemi) *2012 Counter no Futari (カウンターのふたり) (as Okano Ayako) Theater *2001 Footloose (フットルース) *2003 Edo no Hanayome (江戸の花嫁) *2005-2006 Kasagi Shizuko Monogatari Wagauta Boogie Woogie (笠置シズ子物語 わが歌ブギウギ) *2008 Apache Toride no Koubou "Tomadoi no Nichiyoubi" (アパッチ砦の攻防「戸惑いの日曜日」) *2007 Blue Blue Birthday (ぶるー・ブルー・バースディ) *2008; 2010; 2011 Saka no Gabai Baachan (佐賀のがばいばあちゃん) *2009 Kagayake! Shufu Band FOUR RIVERS Smoke on the Water 2009 (輝け! 主婦バンド FOUR RIVERS スモーク・オン・ザ・ウォーター2009) *2010 Haha no Sakura ga Chitta Yoru (母の桜が散った夜) *2012 Genji Monogatari x Ohguro Maki songs ~Boku wa, Juunihitoe ni Koi wo Suru~ (源氏物語×大黒摩季songs 〜ボクは、十二単に恋をする〜) Movies *2001 Pinch Runner *2003 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (Voice) *2005 Tetsujin 28 Gou *2011 TWILIGHT File VIII: Fighting Okan (ファイティング　オカン TWILIGHT FILE VIII) *2011 Koitani Bashi ~Vallée de l'amour~ *2012 Atsuhime Number 1 (篤姫ナンバー1) (as Tae) Radio *2000-2001 Nakazawa Yuko no All Night Nippon SUPER! (中澤裕子のallnightnippon SUPER!) *2002-2004 Young Town Douyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) *2004-2006 Ki mama ni Classic (気ままにクラシック) *2005-2008 Majiasa! (マジアサ!) *2008-2009 JAM PUNCH (ジャム パンチ!) *2011- BAY LINE GO GO!! (ベイライン・ゴー!・ゴー!) (DJ on Wednesdays) Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky *2001 Elleseine (エルセーヌ) *2001-2002 Oriko Card (オリコカード) *2001 Nihon Chouou Keiba (日本中央競馬会) (Voice actor) *2002 Shiseido Cty Veil (資生堂シティベール) *2008 Gen hin fugu (玄品ふぐ) *2009 House hokuhin kare nabe tsuyu (ハウス食品カレー鍋つゆ) *2011 DHC Protein Diet (DHCプロティンダイエット) Publications Photobooks *2001.08.24 Feather *2002.11.25 Watashi ga Omou, Konna Onna (私が思う、こんな女) Essay Books *2002.07.30 Kaishin (改心) *2003.11.17 Zutto Ushiro Kara Mite Kita (ずっと後ろから見てきた) *2013.06.19 Musume. kara Haha e (娘。から母へ) Rankings *She ranked #1 in music goo's 2011 "The best former leaders of Morning Musume" poll. Trivia *She worked as an OL (Office Lady) prior to joining Morning Musume at age 24. *She is known as an older sister figure within Hello! Project but is also famous for her aggressive, Yankee-like personality as well. *She (along with Heike Michiyo) served as the leaders of the entire Hello! Project. *She has grown accustomed to usually speak in Tokyo dialect, and has usually suggested fellow members from Kansai (Heike Michiyo, Kago Ai, and more recently Mitsui Aika) to speak in Tokyo dialect while in Hello! Project. Ironically, she is known for bursting out in her native Kansai dialect whenever she is annoyed, usually “scaring” younger members. *Was particularly close to Ichii Sayaka before her graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project, and still remains fairly a close friend to her and her new family. *She used to be a big fan of punk music. *She has one sister (as well as a niece) and also has 2 chihuahuas: Taro (male) and Hana (female). *Has stated that her reason for graduating from Morning Musume was that she began to feel physically limited from keeping up with the group’s activities because of her age. *At one point, she hated bananas so much that she felt repulsed just being in the same room as them. However, when asked by Tsuji Nozomi what had changed about her since she had graduated from Morning Musume, Nakazawa said that she could now be in the same room as someone eating a banana and be fine with it. *Is not a big fan of using phones and is known for not answering the phone (so much so that Yasuda Kei has said it is a “miracle” if Nakazawa answers the phone). *Was one of the oldest members of Hello! Project. *She is the seventh former Morning Musume member to get married, the first being Ishiguro Aya, second being Ichii Sayaka, third being Iida Kaori, fourth being Tsuji Nozomi, fifth being Fujimoto Miki, and sixth being Yaguchi Mari *She is the first former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. *On Music Fighter (Naichau Kamo) When asked to think of a new nickname for her Junjun answered "Nakazawa-chan", and Linlin answered "Blonde Fatass" *Tsunku describes her as being "harsh" and a "sadist." *She co-wrote the song "Koi no Kioku" with Tsunku. Total Sales Count Honorary Titles External Links *Official Blog (inactive) *Official Ameblo blog *Official Up-Front profile *Up-Front Works discography page *Hello! Project discography page *IMDb Profile cs:Nakazawa Yukoes:Nakazawa Yukoit:Nakazawa Yuko Category:Morning Musume Category:1st Generation Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Akagumi 4 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Puripuri Pink Category:1973 births Category:1997 additions Category:Members from Kyoto Category:Soloist Category:Afternoon Musume Category:2009 departures Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:M-Line Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:Blood type O Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:June Births Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Zetima Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Nakazawa Yuko Photobooks Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:1st Generation shows in Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Nakazawa Yuko Albums Category:Purple Member Color Category:Dark Green Member Color Category:Members who are married Category:Unit leaders Category:Gemini Category:Up-Front Create